Princess, Oh Princess
by Mrs.NoNameWriter
Summary: Will the lives of The 100 be changed when they have a run in with a beautiful Grounder princess? Will she find love in the mass of teens? Will people gets their butts whooped? The answer to that is yes, yes they will. *RATING CHANGED TO M: IT MIGHT GET GRUESOME AND A PRECAUTIONARY MEASURE FOR CLARKE'S ROMANTIC LIFE*
1. Clarke (Chapter 1)

**Hey everyone! So, I know I haven't written much, but as one of my New Year resolutions, I am going to be writing on here and on my Wattpad, sjmitchellbran, more. More reviews make me want to write!**

**So I've never written for The 100, but I have read every Bellarke story over 20k words on this site, but sadly there are no Murphy/Clarke, and have a good grip on what I want to do. Please give me constructive criticism, but no flames. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, if I did, there would be heavy Bellarke, maybe even a little Murphy/Clarke. Put down the guns and Grounder weapons right now! Please? I'll be good. It's like killing a puppy, or all the cast of The 100. It can't be done! If you say it can just walk out that internet door right now! Anyone who would think of harming Bob Morley (Bellamy) or Richard Harmon (Murphy) is insane!**

**Ok, my chapterly rant is done. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Grounder

The wind whipping through her blonde hair is cold as can be. She, however, welcomed the chills that it brought through her system with open arms. It's nice to have a set of chills on occasion, or at least in her mind. It's a reminder that you're alive and well, a delightful reminder for the blonde woman. Green scenes shoot by her as the beast she's on pushes harder and harder, willing itself to go just a little faster, just a little farther. Her name is being called from a distance, causing her to slow her monstrous horse for the man to catch up with her. She greets him warmly, leaning across the small space between their animals for a hug, which is accepted and returned almost instantly. They smile at each other as they plan out the events of their day.

The pair spend their day walking either next to or on their horses through the forest. She gathers greens for medicines and salves while he hunts for food for their tribe. More than once he jokes of having to protect her in the forest, while her responses varies from lightly hitting any part of him she could reach, to threatening to string him up for the animals. The latter shuts him up instantly, which she is glad about.

The sun makes its descent in the sky, a telltale sign of the day slowly fading. The two turn their horses around and ride off to the place they call home to get a good night's sleep. Weaving through trees and over rocks in the waning light shows how at ease they are in the woods, and how well they know the area. The trek they experience is uneventful at best, he catches a few more squirrels while she stops to let the horses to drink.

The journey that took hours in the beginning of the day takes no longer than one or two, mainly due to the fact that they stop a handful of times and ride for the entire trip. They make good time with the horses, even if they stop more than she wants to. They rode the beasts hard, though, so they deserve a break. She is more than willing to give it only if they make it back to their village before nightfall, when they can be mistaken for intruders and be killed. Rough life, but it keeps them alive to see the sunrise every morning and see the sunset every afternoon. She is grateful for their protection, no matter how unnecessary.

Not half an hour later, they stand at the entrance to their home. Hopping off her horse, she gives it to the guard that is on the side opposite her male companion. He does the same, albeit less gracefully than she, but he gets it done in a respectable manner. The guard standing in the middle of the gate greets them with a low bow.

"The king requests your presence in his tent," the man stands up to open the passage way, before he remarks to the girl, "And you're back right in time, Princess," with another bow. She nods her head at him in thanks, and moves through the village to the central tent, where her father's form is standing in the doorway. Many people bow at her as she passes, and she nods her head and smiles at as many of them as she can.

"Hello, father." She greets the king with a slight dip of her head in respect, as is custom for all daughters when they greet their fathers. He ignores this however, and pulls her into his arm for a hug, which she accepts. She can feel him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"I have missed you, Clarke."

**/\/\/\\***Added from the second chapter!***/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\\***Added from the second chapter!***/\/\/\**

She sits with her father near a small fire in his tent, listening to him tell very descriptive stories of his journey to the Village of the East. They had a name, but Clarke had never heard it, so that's what she referred to them as, the same as everyone who isn't a chief or the king. The king makes a journey to the Village of the East every two years, and a journey to the Village of the South when he doesn't make the eastern journey. It's a tradition that the king makes a journey to the other two clans every other year. Eventually her brother will make the journeys, but never she. There has never been a female leader since the Warring Days, when the clans despised each other and wanted to wipe the others out.

The other men felt woman wouldn't be able too make logical decisions in times of need. She is more than happy to let her brother take the reins and be there once and a while for support and the occasional opinion. Her mind and heart are set on being the village's healer. She is already their current healer's top apprentice. Not because she is royalty, but because she works hard and is dedicated. She can't dream of doing anything other than healing. It is her passion and life goal. Her father wanted her to become the first queen since the Warring Days because he feels she is more level headed than her brother, but he respects her choice of healing and reluctantly decided to let her brother be the next king.

It has been over an hour since she entered his tent, and when she leaves into the village, the sky is dark with the moon casting a luminescent glow over her village. She walks over to a totem pole, where they remember all the lost royalty, who is not the king, with a carving of their spirit animal added to the pole. A new pole is added with every generation, and the old one is moved over to the meadow. This totem pole has the spirit animal of her mother. A squirrel. Her mother was fast and small in size, so it was only fitting that she is the squirrel. Clarke is the hummingbird, an animal that was lost centuries ago, but they have pictures and texts about it, and it seemed to be the perfect spirit animal for her, due to her speed, grace, and beauty, so her father said.

"Hello mother." The princess sat in front of the squirrel carving, where her blanket is. She visits her mom's totem after she leaves camp, which is every day. It's beautiful to be here in silence and semi-darkness as well. The glowing butterflies just behind the pole plus the glow of the moon and stars above, gives it a very magical feeling. She feels connected to her mother at times like this, more than just their genetics. She feels close to her mother's spirit in these instances, even though she knows her mother's spirit never truly left her, she feels as if she can reach out and touch it herself. She sits there for what feels like minutes, but judging by the moons path, has been a couple of hours since she sat down with her mother. "Okay mom, I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." With that she kisses the nose of the squirrel and lays down a purple flower, her mom's favorite color, in front of the pole before moving to her tent.

After changing out of her fur and leather clothes, she lays down on her soft bed and slips under the animal skin blanket, ready for sleep to claim her, ready to ride horses through the forest with her mom once more, ready to forget the day's troubles, ready to have a whole family again. She is not disappointed, because minutes later, she is with her mother once more, and has a whole family.

* * *

**There! My first story about The 100, and dare I say, this the longest chapter I have written so far. It's actually easier than I thought it would be. If you can't tell, the overprotective (sexy) ass is Bellamy, and the sister is Octavia. I'm not saying who Clarke was with, that much will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

**As always, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	2. Clarke (Chapter 2)

**Hey all! Hope you survived without me! Hell hath no fury like a woman who has seen no Bellarke or Murphy/Clarke in The 100 at all! Put down your guns and swords, you know there is something I see between Murphy and Clarke. If you don't see it, well then too bad for you! I got so excited for the second chapter that I had to start writing, even if I posted the first chapter not even two hours ago. That is how much I love The 100. What isn't fair is that Bob Morley (Bellamy) and Richard Harmon (Murphy) are over10 years my senior, in Morley's case, and just under 10 years, in Harmon's case. Curse my parents and my year of birth! I'd willingly take another 5 years to be able to meet them!**

**AN: ****CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED, YOU MUST READ IT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just obsessively read fanfiction about its characters!**

* * *

**/\/\/\\***CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED, YOU MUST READ IT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE***/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\\***CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED, YOU MUST READ IT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE***/\/\/\**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Grounder: Clarke

Her eyes open slowly, only to shut once more due to the light assaulting her senses. A groan escapes her lips as she rolls over, attempting to find solace in sleep before she is fully awake and alert. Well, too late. She can hear the stirring of her fellow villagers, can see the dirt particles fluttering in the air around her, can feel the ground vibrating with passing people. It's no use. She gets out of the cocoon she made with her animal furs, and shivers as she puts her feet on the cold ground, regretting leaving her shoes at the door near her tent as to not mess up her almost clean floor. In a flash she is out of bed and has her shoes on, sighing at the warmth they bring. With amazing speed she has her furs on before she dies from the cold, before she makes her way out of the tent and into the light.

The camp is in chaos, people are running everywhere at once. She stops the nearest guard, who bows to her, before she asks the reasoning behind the mayhem. He explains that they found a girl rom the Sky People and have her I custody. She was apparently crossing the bridge between our two villages in the night, which is a violation of our laws. She was taken to The Barn and has been there ever since. My blood boils, I see red. I thank the guard and then run to The Barn, not noticing the people who bow or the people who don't. I don't care. All that matters is that this girl could be hurt and our healer, Niko, is away at an old town in the west collecting herbs for medicine.

She slams open the doors as she enters The Barn, and is met with a sight that is nightmare worthy: the young Sky Girl is chained and has whip marks along her back, blood dripping onto the floor. Her father and brother are standing to the side with her cousin, Anya. "Father!" She bellows out, causing the trio to turn, and her brother to run to her attempting to lead her away. "No, Lincoln! Why are you doing this, father! She is not a threat, and yet you treat her like a murderer for unknowingly crossing our boundaries!" She yells at her father while glaring daggers at her cousin. "You disgust me." She mutters so that only her sibling will be able to hear. Ripping herself from Lincoln's vice grip, she makes her way over to the bleeding girl. She starts struggling when Clarke crouches in front of her, only causing her to groan in pain but not slow or hesitate. It brake's Clarkes heart, this is what she wants to prevent with the Sky People.

"Shh," Clarke soothes her, "I won't hurt you. My name is Clarke, I am our village's apprentice healer. I'm sorry, but our healer is away at the moment, so I'm here to help you instead." She looks into the brown haired girls eyes, trying to convey with her eyes that she's telling the truth. The Sky Girl stops struggling, but looks at Clarke's family skeptically, not doubt her father and brother giving her the lashes. "What is your name?" Clarke asks, drawing the girl's attention away from her family once more. She struggles to speak.

"My...na-name...is...is...Octavia." The girls, Octavia, finally gets out. Clarke's heart breaks even more, if that is even possible. She knows of the stories of Octavia from her books, and knows any girl who bears the name Octavia has pure strength and wit, yet the girl before her can barely get four words out. It's saddening and sickening. Clarke stands up quickly, scaring Octavia and the rest of her family. She glares at her brother and cousin, but, knowing how much trouble she'll get in for doing that to her father, settles for a look of disappointment. Much worse in her mind.

"How could you." Her voice is laced with anger and disappointment. "Get out. I want to see none of you for as long as I can." Clarke points to the door of The Barn, the entire time glaring at each one in turn, not even changing her look for her father. Each walks out, giving her their own look, Anya settling for a look of pure hatred, her brother with a look of guilt, but her father doesn't leave with the others, he stays and looks at his daughter with a look of self hatred. Well good, he deserves to despise himself. "Get me Niko's blood medicine." At her father's hesitance, she decides to add to her request. "She will die if I don't get Niko's blood medicine. Her blood will be on your hands and you will lose your daughter and the village will lose their future healer." Some may consider it a low blow, but she doesn't see it like that. She is the future healer of the village and has vowed to help every human being to the extent that she can. She will not let Octavia die. After her father leaves, Octavia spoke up.

"Why... why are you... helping me?" She asks, her voice sounding small. Clarke crouches to be able to look at Octavia's eyes. She wipes her face of as much blood as is possible with only using hands before she replies.

"I am the village's future healer, I have sworn to help every human I can. Even if the majority of the healers don't see you and your people as human or even savable, I believe differently. I lost my mother at a young age, and with one look at you, I know you have a family in your people. I don't want anyone to go through the pain of losing a loved one more times than they have to. You are savable, Octavia of the Sky People, and I will save you. You have my word." I carefully start to examine her, aware of the cuts on her back. She has only sustained minor injuries, which will heal in less than a week, apart from the back lashes, which will take almost a month to fully heal.

"Thank you... Clarke." Octavia becomes silent at the precise moment that her father walks back in, almost sensing the approaching danger. He looks at the girl he deemed an intruder with a partially concealed look of disgust, while he looks at Clarke with sorrow flitting through his eyes. He hands her Niko's blood medicine before leaving. He never spoke to either girl, and for that Clarke is grateful. She gets out all the medicine and needles that make up the blood medicine. Octavia's eyes become wide at the sight, apparently not liking needles, before Clarke holds a rag in front of her mouth. A questioning look in the Sky Girl's eyes causes Clarke to explain.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, Octavia. I want you to hold this in your mouth to have something to bite down on. I'm going to leave the chains on for this because you won't have any energy and these hold you up. Okay?" Clarke asks, searching the other girl's eyes for any sign of fear. She finds it, and is about to reassure her but Octavia opening her mouth causes her to stop short. That's the Octavia from the stories. Clarke carefully slides the cloth into the girl's open moth. "Are you ready?" Octavia nods her head in confirmation, but her eyes tell a different story. She decides distraction is the best at this point, but can't for the life of her think of a topic they have in common. Suddenly, the idea strikes like lightning. "Octavia, would you like to hear a song my mom used to sing to me? I don't have a guitar, but I can make it work." She nods her head slightly, eyes wide and panicked. "Okay than, and I am so sorry for anything that is about to happen." Clarke moves behind Octavia's suspended form to begin. Clarke breathes in before starting to sing;

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_ When I said, 'I'll never let you go'_  
_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_ I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'_  
_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
_ Just close your eyes_  
_ The sun is going down_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now_  
_ Come morning light_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_ Everything's on fire_  
_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_ Hold on to this lullaby_  
_ Even when music's gone_  
_ Gone_  
_ Just close your eyes_  
_ The sun is going down_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now_  
_ Come morning light_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ La La_  
_ La La_  
_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_ La La_  
_ Just close your eyes_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ Come morning light,_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."_

Clarke hums at the parts where her mom told her the guitar plays but there is no singing. It's the best she can do with what she has. She repeats the song over and over until she is done disinfecting and stitching Octavia's back. Clarke isn't going to deny that she can hear Octavia's muffled sobs the entire time, but she isn't going to bring it up. Once Clarke finishes stitching up Octavia, she moves around to face the girl, and the sight almost brings tears to her eyes. Octavia is holding the rag in her mouth in a vice grip, attempting to hold in the heart wrenching sobs that are threatening to escape. Tears are streaming down the brown haired girl's face. Clarke raises her hand to brush away the wet trails, earning her a startled gasp from Octavia.

Clarke smiles warmly at the other girl before moving to her side were her hand is suspended by chains. "I'll catch you, Octavia." Clarke promises, before undoing the latches. True to her word, Clarke has her arm around the Sky Girl's side before she hits the ground. "Now the other." Clarke informs her female companion before moving to her other side, preparing to receive the full weight of the girl. She isn't disappointed, because once the second chain releases, Octavia falls onto Clarke, unable to hold herself up without the chains. A grunt escapes Clarke, who is moving Octavia to a seat made from grass and an animal skin that the guard uses. A million thoughts are racing through her mind, where to move Octavia, if she should move her, how to move her. Finally settling on the only logical answer in her mind, she set to work.

Before the hour is over, Clarke has a bag full of a change of clothes, food, and Niko's blood medicine, just in case. Slinging the pack over her shoulder, the princess makes her way over to the Sky Girl's sleeping form. Shaking her awake proves to be a difficult task, so Clarke has to think of another plan, since walking won't work. she hikes up her sleeves, preparing to carry the girl. This plan is easier due to her strength. Clarke hoists Octavia higher into her arms for a better grip, careful of her healing cuts. The Barn is almost at the tree line so Clarke only has to walk twenty feet at the most to get to the safety of the forest. She hits the woods just in time, guards pass by not seconds after.

"Okay, Octavia, I'm going to get you home." Clarke talks to the sleeping girl in her arms. Turning toward the north, where the Sky People's camp is, Clarke starts her long trek. She starts humming the song that she sang to Octavia whenever she feels the girl stir. This seems to be the right thing to do because the girl snuggles back into her arm each time, muttering something about loving a bell. How odd. She doesn't have time to ponder though, because she soon reaches the bridge where her territory ends. She has to make a decision, leave the girl here to die and go back to her village, or take the girl to her camp and ensure her survival. Clarke goes with the latter without hesitation. Stepping out onto the concrete structure over what used to be a river. With as much stealth as she possesses, Clarke moves to the opposite line of trees. This is not a difficult task, they aren't stopped by the boundary patrol, who must be at another part of the boundary line.

Once Clarke is in the Sky People's trees she moves with more urgency. Their camp can't be far from the bridge, that much she was certain of. The Dead Forest starts within a mile from the bridge, and goes on for what seems like forever. She still has a few hours of sunlight left, enough to ensure the girl's safety. Clarke stops near a small river, needing to take a break and a drink of water. Setting Octavia carefully on a flat rock, Clarke dumps her pack on the ground and hurries to the cool, refreshing water. Splashing her face with water wakes Clarke up instantly, she definitely needed that. Lifting her head up, Clarke saw a strange reflection in the water before everything went black.

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 2 in the same day! Don't get used to it! So Lincoln is her brother, and he's who she was with the day before in the woods. The song was Safe &amp; Sound**** by Taylor Swift. happy reading! The first chapter is edited but you better have read it before this one!**

**As always peasants, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	3. Bellamy (Chapter 3)

**Hey y'all! I have had an amazing time writing this story, more so than I did with and of my fanfiction or fiction stories. It is really fun to write this, even though I thought I'd never be able to. So, I was looking at the traffic stats for this story, and I found out that, even though the majority come from the US, there are some from Russia, UAE, Belarus, and Vanuatu! I know no one from any of the countries! Before I forget, follow my fanfiction Twitter account for updates: ****_fanfic_odp29_**

**Chapterly rant part 2: My mom saw my lock screen on my phone which is Bob Morley (Bellamy) and Richard Harmon (Murphy) and she said Harmon looks like Keira Knightly! And she made a remark about Morley being my father! Ugh, sometimes parents don't get it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Though my mind always goes off on a tangent when reading fanfiction for it that I might as well!**

* * *

The 100: Bellamy

The sound of teenagers floats through the camp, effectively waking the only one they didn't want to: him. With a sigh he flings off his animal skin blanket, before moving over to where he keeps his clothes and throws on a pair of pants and a shirt. Not a lot, but it's good enough, and since the weather is becoming quite hot, everyone is starting to wear less clothing. If only he knew how wrong he was. After putting on his shoes he opens the flap of the tent he's staying in, and instantaneously regrets his choice of outfit. Realizing he has a coat to wear, he retreats into the tent once more, appearing not a minute later, throwing on a leather jacket. A sigh escapes his mouth as he slips his arms through the warm fabric.

He looks up with a glare, effectively silencing each person outside in his line of sight. He drags a hand down his face in frustration, can't they have a single day where there isn't an argument? That's not the case apparently, because the two boys in the middle of the circle of teens are second away from ripping each other's throats out. Another sigh escapes him, this time in annoyance, it's the same boys who fought when they first got down. Those two have hated each other since day one, not a thing he was too happy about. The lighter skinned one didn't even hate the other at first, but when the other boy attempted to stab him because he killed someone, that's when all bets were off.

"Murphy!" He calls to the brown haired man on the outskirts of the group of bodies. He turns in response and starts to walk over to the man standing outside his tent. "What the hell happened this time?" His voice is gruff and tired, mainly from his lack of sleep and the fact that they might have two bloody bodies on their hands after this, and it's not a fun experience.

"Wells accidentally bumped into Finn and he went off like a loose cannon." The one who came over to the tent, Murphy, gestures to the boy with long brown hair and a look of rage clear on his face. The other one just looks tired and oh so done with the situation at hand. The one who Murphy identified as Wells ducks right before the other one, Finn, can land a punch on his face. He then trips the long haired boy and pins him to the ground.

"Stop!" Wells demands, glaring down at Finn. "Why must you fight me every chance you get? I never did anything to you, if anything I should be trying to kill you because your bad example killed two people right when we hit the ground." He sits atop the other, pinning his arms with his knees, but letting his legs flail helplessly.

"What did you do to me? What did you do to me!" The long hair on the pinned boy is getting dirty fast, due to him trying to get himself free. "Your father got me imprisoned! He floated my parents! You deserve to die since I can't kill your father!" He screams at the boy on top of him in rage. He starts struggling once more. The darker skinned boy gets off of him and moves over to where Murphy and the other man are. The younger boy jumps up immediately. "You think you can walk away from me? Ha! Mark my words I will kill you one day, and you won't die until it is by my hands." With that he turns and stomps out of the camp.

"Why the hell does he think he can kill me to get back at my father? He's not coming down here any time soon." Wells rubs his face in confusion. "Sorry if we woke you, man." He looks at the man who had been roused by the fight.

"No, it's okay Wells. I'm glad I got to see that fucker put in his place by you. Again!" He raises his arms up in the air, hearing a satisfying pop when his back straightens out. Sleeping on nothing but a few blanket and the ground doesn't make for the best back in the morning. Not that he's complaining, he's had worse. He starts to scan the crowd of dispersing teens, never finding the one he's looking for. "Hey, where's my sister?" He asks the people beside him. Murphy shrugs and looks at Wells, who starts shuffling his feet. "Wells, I swear to god if you don't tell me I will string you up by your ears and let the Grounders have you." His threat is heard loud and clear, because Wells looks up and points to the area of the fence that isn't finished yet.

"She said she needs a break from all the testosterone here, and..." His voice trails off, afraid of how the protective brother will react. He is prompted by Murphy nudging him and yet another threat on his life. "She said she wanted to get some time away from you breathing down her neck." He instantly looks regretful, that he didn't tell and that he told. The brother goes back into his tent and comes out with his gun, making his way over to where Wells had indicated his sister leaving. "Bellamy, wait!" Wells calls to the retreating figure.

"If there is so much as a hair out of place on her, it will be your head!" A shout comes back in reply. With that, the over protective brother slides through the opening in the fence easily. He is greeted with a blend of greens and browns outside of the fence. It's almost scary, but not to him, he's on a mission. He has to find his sister.

Searching for a teenage girl in the woods proves to be harder than he thought. Her tracks lead one way and then he loses them and can't for the life of him figure out why she wouldn't tell him that she was leaving. They haven't seen each other in a year, after the chaos on her 16th birthday when she was discovered. The shame that was eating at him the entire time is back with a vengeance. She probably hates him, probably blames being down here on him. The realization of that option spurs him forward, praying to find her, praying to find out why she left. Walking through the woods gives him a moment to reflect, on himself and his situation. The earth seems too surreal, but, then again, the Ark would feel surreal for any Grounder.

He begins reminiscing back to when his sister was younger, when she would get nightmares and refused to sleep in her little room, and would plead to sleep with him. He would always oblige. She was—is—the most important person in his life. His close friends at camp are right after, but she holds the number one spot. Both in his mind and heart. No one will ever replace her, she has a spot all her own. It's not in a tucked away corner like he pretends it is in public, it's in the direct center, right in the middle so he'll never miss her. Not like he ever could. Her wild personality and passion make her impossible to not notice. More than once he's caught guys ogling her, but always puts a stop to it before she can notice. He doesn't want her to get a big head with the attention they give her.

She can even say that about him. It's no secret in camp that he has his pick of all the girls there. Almost everyone has held a spot in his bed once at night, and is gone when he wakes. It's nice not having a girlfriend to him, not having one person to stay with, he's not a mushy person, except with his sister and in private. He enjoys having as much sex as he wants with whoever he wants, as long as it's a girl. He doesn't swing that way, no sir, even if some might think he does with how he acts with Murphy. It's definitely a bromance, it will never be romantic, ever.

He's brought out of his musings with a start, hearing an unnatural movement near the stream ahead of him. He drops low, pulling out his gun, ready to sneak up and attack the Grounder, make them tell him where his sister is. He slowly moves through the forest, his black clothes not doing well in blending in to the bright green landscape. Feet barely touching the ground, he moves around bush after bush, pausing when he hears a definite human noise. At first it is undefinable, until it pops into his mind, it is a grunt of maximum exertion. Whoever the Grounder is will be easy for him to get, not having the energy to lift up their weapon and fight.

Once he pushes the stray branches away from his eyes, he instantly sees red. A Grounder—a female Grounder—holds her with careful arms. How dare she touch his precious sister! Hate or not they share blood and he will protect her with every ounce of his, if it stops her from getting hurt in any way. He notices the Grounder not attempting to kill her, but she sets his sister down on a rock carefully, moving her when she groans before deciding that position will do. She drops her pack and turns around, facing him, causing him to shrink back. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't immediately attack this Grounder. She looks at his younger sibling with care in her eyes, and moves her just so that when there is a moan of protest, it is almost instantaneously silenced. Once the Grounder is kneeling at the water, he makes his move.

He skirts around the river, silently hopping on rocks downstream from her, from the direction where the wind blows. He lands on the opposite river bed with more noise than he wants, and silently prays that he isn't noticed by the woman at the water. He receives the answer he wants, when she doesn't raise her blonde head the slightest. This might be due the fact that she has it partially under water, but whatever the reason, he is thankful. Silently racing to his sister, he checks to make sure that she's alive, which she is. This gives him the ability to focus on the Grounder woman, who crouches not even twenty feet away, apparently washing her face. He comes to the realization that her weapons are at his feet, apparently not expecting company or thinking her prisoner would wake up. This works perfectly for him, he doesn't want to waste all of his bullets and it will take many a blow to get her to fall unconscious with the handle of it. He can use the blunt end of her knife on her temple, it should work perfectly.

Putting his plan into action, he bends to grab the knife, unknowingly moving a large mass of pebbles and rocks, creating quite a racket. This gets her to stiffen and lift her head, trying to distinguish the source of the sound. He moves with more stealth now, not wanting her to hear him anymore. When his is behind her and ready to strike, he sees her reflection in the water; she is looking at his eyes in the water. She doesn't move but this causes him to falter, but he strikes none the less.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! ****Expect another chapter before the week is out!**

**As always, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	4. Bellamy-Clarke (Chapter 4)

**Ha ha! I promised you another chapter before the week was out! I am literally shaking with anticipation of the episode on January 21! I can't wait! I have rewatched all of the episodes that I have, which is all of them! I will spare you the chpterly rant, because I can't be bothered to write one.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Still pissed that I can't write the script. Still upset that I'm not Bob Morley or Richard Harmon's ****ages. There was your chapterly rant!**

**Side note: Check out my iFunny account: i_love_the_100**

**WARNING: THERE IS TORTURE**

* * *

The 100: Bellamy

To say that all the other teens are surprised when their leader walks in with his younger sister in his arms, as well as a Grounder dragging behind him on a rope, is an immense understatement. Octavia has been rescued from the dead and, in their eyes, the Grounder in tow can easily kill the limp girl in their leader's arms. The female at the end of the rope stirs slightly when her back hits the landing of the ship the Sky People arrived in, the gathered people arm themselves with whatever they have at hand. The majority have sharp rocks, a few have knives, and only two have guns. Since the leader's hands are free, his sister with their most capable 'nurses', he releases the rope from his waist and hoists it over his shoulder. He sets the girl in their ship before addressing the gathered mass.

"Everyone, the Grounder I have brought with me kidnapped my little sister. She has been taken in for interrogation. If we find out anything of any importance, we will let you know." He gestures to the two men holding guns to follow him into the metal object, they do without objection. "I found her drinking at a stream with Octavia knocked out cold, her back is really sensitive but I never got the chance to look." He looks to where his sister is lying on a table. "She did that to her. I have no clue how, but I will kill her when she wakes up." When the darker skinned boy, Wells, questions him about the information, his voice becomes even more hard, if that is possible. "Screw the information. She hurt my sister!"

"Hey, I get it Bellamy." The other one with a gun starts, "I would love to kill any Grounder who touched my sister, if I had a sister. But we need this information. Desperately." The last word is added on as a plea. With a sigh, the oldest man picks up the Grounder and motions to a door in the ceiling. Wells quickly opens it, allowing their leader and prisoner to get through. They enter into what is a sleeping quarters at night, with another door leading up one more level. They use the door and enter into a storage room. He makes both boys get chains so they can string her up.

"This should hold her while we interrogate her." Wells remarks. "I didn't even know that we have chains. I'm going to check on the camp, do a little more damage control." With that he leaves through the hole in the floor. The leader stands there with the other boy carrying a gun, staring at Clarke. She still has yet to open her eyes, but the teen's leader is making plans to get them to open and spill all of their secrets, maybe a little blood also.

"Miller, go downstairs and check on my sister. I want hourly updates, even if she's sleeping." Bellamy demands as he gestures to the door in the floor, never looking away from the girl in chains. "And find me Finn and Murphy." He quickly adds before the younger boy, Miller, leaves down the ladder.

Waiting is one thing Bellamy does not know how to do. Every once and a while he slaps Clarke, hoping to wake her. She only ever moans in pain, never fully rousing from her state of unconsciousness. After what seems like an eternity, a long brown mess of hair appears through the door, along with a rather dirty body. When the leader gives him a questioning stare, he shakes his head, not wanting to get into it. Finn joins Bellamy in front of their Grounder prisoner, both unaware of her royal status.

Deciding to start, the leader takes a knife from his belt and stabs it into Clarke's shoulder. Her eyes shoot open, but her mouth doesn't open. Bellamy stabs her other shoulder, hoping for a sound to escape their blonde captive, but to no avail. He drops the knife and begins to slap and punch her, questioning who she is and the Grounder's plans. With each slap he earns a glare from Clarke, with each punch a spit in the face. After multiple slaps, punches, and stabs, the Sky People's leader lets Finn have a turn. This routine goes on for quite some time: slap, glare, punch, spit, stab, repeating until the abuser gets tired and gives the other one a chance. The beating becomes the central reason for being up their, not gathering intelligence. After many hours and multiple instances of passing out, in Clarke's case, the two decide to take a break and head for some dinner. Clarke falls asleep in that position, not waking until at least an hour into her beatings the next day.

The 100: Clarke

This became the routine for her and her two tormenters. That is, until a dark haired boy came through the door a few days later, looking frantic. The three get into an intense conversation, her ears straining to hear what was being said between them. She heard the words "death" and "Octavia" multiple times throughout the conversation. She easily puts two and two together: Octavia is dying. Fear courses through Clarke, giving her a new sense of purpose. She promised she'd be with her family, and now she's dying. Clarke decides to find some way to help, even if it means speaking to her bullies.

"Octavia." Her voice is so hoarse and silent that the three didn't even register it. She tries once more, this time putting purpose in her voice. "Octavia. Octavia. Octavia!" She gathers more strength in her voice until she's almost yelling. A punch in the gut from the long haired boy helps her focus. "Octavia is dying! She can't die! You are her only family." She stares directly at the oldest man, the obvious leader. "I tried to help her all that I could, but I've failed. I promised her she would live the rest of her life with a smile on her face and a brother by her side." Clarke believes this happened, but it might've occurred in her subconscious. An idea suddenly strikes that is brilliant. "Let me help her. Please...let me help her and I will give you anything! She can't die! I know how to save her!" The three fall into a quiet conversation once more, each looking at her once and a while.

"Okay, but once you save her, you're back up here. If she dies, I will have your head." That being said, he gestures to his friends to release her, but not before tying her hands together. After struggling down both ladders, she is met with a horrific sight: Octavia is lying on her side, eyes wide open and alert, crying out because of the pain in her back. Clarke struggles to reach her, the long haired boy never letting go. She reaches the table in minutes, even though it's no more than fifteen feet away, thanks to the boy holding her hostage. He releases her bindings so she can examine Octavia.

"I'm so sorry, Octavia. I promised you safety, and look at what happened." Tears begin to fall out of the injured girl's eyes, and Clarke wipes them away almost instantly. "I'm going to help you, okay?" With a nod of approval, Clarke grabs her hand and kneels in front of her. "You are going to want to sleep little bird, but I need you to stay awake for me. I need you to do that. If you fall asleep, you may die. I need you to live, so I need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?" Clarke asks, feeling wetness on her face as well. The Sky Girl nods once more, before she moves around the table. She wants to gag at the sight of Octavia's back but keeps it out of her voice. "You." The Grounder princess points to the camp's leader. "You're her brother. I want you to talk to her. Don't let her rest, no matter what. If she does..." She trails off, knowing he understands. He sits in front of her, talking about childhood memories.

Clarke uses all the medical supplies they have, but they aren't enough. She needs Nyko's blood medicine, and she needs it bad. Looking up, she decides not to startle the leader, who has fallen asleep on the floor. The boy with the long hair is talking to Octavia now, keeping her awake. She looks at the boy at the other end of the room, hesitating before addressing him. "Do you know where my pack is? It has medicine that will help her. She needs it desperately." He nods and leaves the metal room through a layer of curtains, leaving her alone with only Octavia and the boy awake. The one she sent off returns moments later, with Nyko's blood medicine in his hands. She nods in thanks, moving back to work. She sighs before beginning to speak to the boy in front of Octavia. "You need to move away now. She will be awake for this, that I know. I don't want there to be any collateral damage. Take him too." She gestures to Octavia's brother on the floor. He nods and drags him to the other end of the room.

Clarke kneels in front of Octavia. "Hey little bird, it's almost over. You know what comes next." Clarke holds up a rag and she nods, her eyes hardening. Before she accepts it into her mouth, a faint word comes from her, making Clarke smile and nod before putting the cloth in. "Wake him up, he will kill me if he wakes up like this." The boys nod and rouse their leader, after explaining to him what is about to happen, he begins to move forward. "Stop." She warns him in a hard voice, her princess authority seeping through. "You will kill me for this from being over there, I don't want you to do it while I'm saving her life." He nods, albeit angry, and moves back to the wall. "It's almost over, little bird." Clarke whispers, running her hands through Octavia's long brown hair. Words begin to flow from Clarke while she works, stringing together to form a song, as it did a few days prior. She repeats the song over and over, attempting to ignore Octavia's muffled screams.

Octavia's one word request: sing her mother's lullaby. Clarke was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 4 is done! I wrote the first four chapters in the same day, and I'm never this prepared for my other stories. Shows how much I love this show, doesn't it.**

**As always, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	5. Clarke-Murphy (Chapter 5)

**I know that I have posted a lot in less than a week, but you will have to be able to only get two a week, because school is a problem. I will still post! Don't fret marmosets! I honestly don't know what that was. Sorry. The 100 starts up again on January 21. I can't wait! I actually wrote every chapter up to this the first two days this story was published. That's how much I love The 100. What makes me happy while I write this, is that "Bellamy", "Murphy", and "Grounder" are in the dictionaries on here. Can anyone say hallelujah?**

**Disclaimer: I checked the cast and crew of The 100, and sadly I'm not one of them.**

**Side note: Check out my iFunny account: i_love_the_100**

* * *

The 100: Clarke

Helping Octavia nearly broke the Grounder princess's heart. She can't bear to cause anyone pain, Sky Person or not, no one deserves any form of pain. After excruciating pain on Octavia's part, and a sore throat on Clarke's, Nyko's blood medicine starts to take effect. It begins to make the Sky Girl sleepy, which is natural because of all the pain that she went through. Clarke turns around and begins to put it away, but Octavia's brother won't let that happen. He runs up to Clarke and turns her around to face him. Rage is written all over his face, with desperation and worry flitting through his eyes at a million miles a minute. Realization dawns on her that the leader believes his sister is dead.

Putting away the medicine, Clarke speaks evenly. "Don't worry, Sky Leader, your sister is sleeping. She went through a lot of pain, and it tears me apart that she will have to go through more." At his questioning look, she sighs and continues. "The whips that my fa—the king used were laced with poison, as it is usually. He didn't care that she unknowingly crossed our borders. The only thing that mattered to him was that she would be able to give him information. She is very lucky that he never found out she is your princess, or else her treatment would have been much worse. If he still had her, he would trade her for you, thinking your village would crumble without their leader." Clarke stops herself before she says that her father was the one hurting Octavia, not wanting to receive a beating on his behalf. She turns to the sleeping girl, petting her head softly and humming the lullaby whenever she stirs.

She doesn't notice the leader is crouching next to her. "What's your name, Grounder?" His voice isn't as hard as when he was interrogating her, probably due to the fact that she saved his sister. She looks at him critically, scanning his face for any hint as to what he has planned for her.

"My name is Clarke. I'm..." She trails off, thinking it wise as to not tell of her royal status. At his prompting she starts speaking once more. "I'm training to be the village healer." That isn't a lie, not that she would mind lying to the man who tortured her. On the other hand, though, he is Octavia's brother, and she can't cause any problems for the sleeping bird. She actually feels like a friend to Clarke, but that must be in her imagination. No person would ever befriend anyone whose father tortured her. She feels a tear start to fall, but hastily wipes it away, not wanting the leader to see and call her weak. "What's your name?" She needs something to call him instead of the leader of the Sky People.

"My name's Bellamy." Suddenly Octavia's mutterings make sense. She wasn't talking about her and a bell, she was referring to Bellamy, her brother. She was calling out for him, that realization makes Clarke feel all the worse. Her face hardens.

"I'm ready to be 'interrogated' again." Clarke puts air quotes around 'interrogated', implying that it isn't really, not that he doesn't know already. She pets Octavia once more before standing. She turn away and move to the hole in the ceiling.

When she looks up she is met with the most handsome man she has ever seen. His medium length brown hair falling over his face in a messy fashion, indicating that he runs his hands through it multiple times. What really catches her, though, is his eyes. So incredibly blue, reminding her of the ocean. She wants to get lost in them, drowning in their depths. Clarke gets the insane need to run her hands along his jaw, smoothing out the frown gracing his lips. Needing a distraction, she turns and makes her way to the door in the ceiling. Walking by him, she gets the distinct smell of the forest, sweat, and a certain smell she can't place, the combination makes her curl her toes.

Making her way up the ladder, she opens to surprisingly light door. Casting one last look at Octavia, she escapes through the hole, going to the second ladder and doing the same.

The 100: Murphy

After the fight between Wells and Finn, Murphy decided to escape to the river. Sitting by the hut he erected by it, he watches the wilderness. On occasion he escapes here when things at camp get overwhelming. Bellamy knows he has a place he goes at times, but has never questioned it, never really having a need to. This is his private area, and the leader knows that. The only person that knows its location is Octavia, having followed him once. He doesn't mind that she knows, in fact, he enjoys having someone know where to look if he isn't in camp. Looking at the sun already making its descent in the sky, he decides to stay for a while, not really feeling like being around any of his group in camp at the moment.

Sunrises and sunsets pass by in a blur, much too fast for Murphy's liking. Three days into his stay at the river, he makes the decision to go back to camp, not wanting to have anyone come looking for him. the hike back is uneventful, he catches a few small animals, which helps the camp prepare for winter. Hour after hour he hikes and walks, walks and hikes. When he is near the camp he realizes that he should make a place closer, the sun having already hit the treetops, yet he started the hike around the time that it was at the trees on the opposite end of the sky. Stretching out the kinks in his back, he moves into view of the guards at the wall. They let him in without hesitation. Walking through camp, he makes his way over to where a few younger teens are cleaning and cooking food for the night. Murphy passes his catch to one of the boys at the fire before moving to the drop ship, expecting to find Bellamy and his friends there, and he isn't disappointed.

When he pushes the curtain away, he sees Miller, Bellamy, and to his annoyance, Finn sitting at one end of the drop ship. Bellamy has his head in his hands, crying almost silently. Miller and Finn look almost as upset as their leader does, causing Murphy to question the sanity of the three. Then, realizing that the one and only Bellamy Blake is crying, the one who shot Chancellor Jaha, the one who has kept 100 teens in line for over two months, he begins to question the situation. Stepping into the ship, his nose is assaulted with the stench of blood, fresh blood. Resisting the urge to cover his nose, Murphy turns to find the origin of the smell and, hopefully, put a stop to it. The sight he's greeted with makes him stop cold.

Octavia, Bellamy's younger sister, is lying on her side on one of the tables they use for injured patients. She's facing him, so he has no idea why she's there. What has him up in arms for a moment, though, is the fact that there is a Grounder behind her, and none of the men on the other side of the room are doing anything. Okay, maybe "men" is too nice of a word for Finn and maybe even Miller, they're boys really, Finn more so than Miller. Murphy quickly makes his way to where the three are standing or, in Bellamy's case, crouched. Realizing that it's no use trying to get through to Bellamy, he approaches his third-in-command, Miller, right below Murphy.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He keeps his voice to a minimum, hoping not to draw the attention of either of the Blake siblings. Realistically, though, that seems pretty impossible at the moment. He does get a death glare from the only other boy there, who receives an even worse death glare in return. Finn turns away, done with the fight for today, but giving up either way.

"Bellamy found Octavia with that Grounder over by the river. He knocked her out and dragged her here while carrying Octavia. He and Finn were interrogating her for days, until Octavia got worse. She claims that she can save her, but I don't really believe her. They seem friendly with each other, though." At Murphy's questioning stare, Miller continues. "Octavia is friendly with the Grounder chick and vice versa. She had Bellamy and then Finn talk to her to keep her awake, but has been doing something for a while that has made Octavia scream out in pain more times than I can count. Do you want to know what the strange thing is, though?" Nothing can be stranger than the sight before the four, but Murphy nods regardless. "The Grounder has been singing the same song since she made Finn move, but Octavia asked her to sing it. In my opinion, the song is getting old fast."

"Then why don't you leave." Bellamy speaks up from his position near the floor. His tone is all wrong, it isn't the sound of their fearless leader, it doesn't hold any sarcasm like normal, it's the sound of a broken man. He finally turns to look at the three standing, wet trails down his red cheeks from the crying. "Get out of here, Miller. If you don't want to hear it, leave. She's not going to stop singing any time soon if it helps Octavia calm down." He now throws a glare at Miller for good measure, before turning back to his sister and her Grounder nurse. The teen whom he was speaking to leaves without another word.

Murphy doesn't speak another word, not wanting to receive the wrath of an older sibling Blake whose little sister is getting patched up by the enemy. Instead, he returns his gaze two the to woman on the other side of the room. The Grounder begins to pack up her things, and Octavia's eyes begin to close. The fury radiating from the man on the floor is so strong that Murphy begins to feel it, yet he has no clue why. His leader is up across the room in a flash, turning around the Grounder. Murphy half expects him to yell at her, accusing her of killing his sister. She reassures him before he can get any words out. The voice that floats to his ears is angelic and soft, not matching the Grounder's appearance. The way they act in all situations except, apparently this Grounder in this particular situation.

He can't tell what's being said, because the two fall into a quiet conversation as they crouch in front of Octavia's sleeping form. The only thing he has to go on are Bellamy's changing facial expressions. He sees anger, curiosity, and, surprisingly enough, shame, if only for a minute. They are silent for a moment before the Grounder gets up and, apparently, begins to head for the ladder leading up to the second level. Which has a ladder leading to the third where they keep prisoners. Even though he understands that, he still has yet to understand why a Grounder would willingly submit to being tortured in the name of "information". Murphy's eyes flick back to his leader, who now has shame written clear as day on his face.

When she was close enough, Murphy turns to look at the Grounder who is willingly being their prisoner. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of her. Her light blonde hair is pulled away from her face in an intricate twist. Her face is soft and heart shaped. Her lips, soft, full, and a blush pink. Her eyes, supposedly the windows to the soul, are a soft blue, a little lighter than the sky at mid-day. The feelings that one can see in the eyes flit through, fast, only two stay long enough for him to recognize them: longing and wonder. The blonde woman moves up the ladder, effectively breaking the trance Murphy is in. He turns to the boy beside him, attempting to keep his musings to himself. Sadly, that is not the case.

"Dude," Finn's low voice startles Murphy for a second, before he continues. "You are so screwed." Finn nods his head to where the Grounder woman had disappeared. Murphy begins to get annoyed with the fact that Finn thinks something like that.

"She's just hot, I'm not denying that. That's all I was thinking." Murphy suddenly becomes defensive, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach when the words left his mouth, making them unable to be taken back. Finn smirks, shaking his head as he leaves the drop ship.

Murphy begins to stew over what just occurred. Does he think the Grounder is hot? Yes. Is Finn an asshole? Yes. Is Finn a perceptive asshole? Maybe. Does he think more of the woman that just her being hot?

"Shit." Murphy mutters to himself. "Finn's right. I am screwed." He slides down the wall with his head in his hands.


	6. Murphy (Chapter 6)

**AN: Sorry I'm not updating that often. Language Arts is swamping me with a Literary Analysis project on the Life of Pi. I do not suggest reading it; it's terrible. Oh so boring. Snooze-fest. I don't mean to be rude or mean to Yann Martel, the author of Life of Pi, but it wasn't my favorite book. Ok, that was your chapterly rant, deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly, still don't own it. Still ain't the same age as any of the cast. *crying in a tumblr like fashion***

**Side note: Check out my iFunny and Vine accounts: i_love_the_100**

* * *

The 100: Murphy

After several minutes, Murphy stands and approaches his leader. He chooses to crouch by Octavia's feet, wanting to let her brother be by her head. The two men sit there in silence, for what feels like forever to Murphy. Bellamy seems to be lost in his own thoughts, staring at his sisters closed eyes and peaceful face. Murphy doesn't want to disturb him, so he decides to sit instead of crouch, rationalizing that he doesn't know when Bellamy will speak. Murphy can't imagine the pain that he must be going through, having to watch his sister, not sure whether she's going to be alive the next day. Having to have a Grounder treat her, when the Grounders are their enemies, must have been immensely hard for the leader.

Although, Murphy realizes, he likes the Grounder. She is special. She isn't like the others they have encountered while on Earth. She's kind and gentle with Octavia, when she's supposed to hate them for landing here. She was nice to Bellamy, and went back up to the storage room for the rest of her "interrogation" without having to be asked. She's either resigned to her fate or doesn't want to cause any more trouble. Murphy desperately hopes that it's the latter, not being able to handle it if she has resigned herself to be beaten and tortured day in and day out for information that she might not even know about the Grounders or their army.

"Murphy," Bellamy's voice is hoarse from silently crying. Murphy turns to see his eyes red and soft, lovingly gazing at his younger sibling. "Why did she do that? Kidnapping Octavia, then saving her, but going back up to the third floor without being asked?" Bellamy is unaware of the fact that Murphy was thinking the exact same thing, well, the last two questions. He isn't aware that the Grounder kidnapped Octavia. No wonder there is an extensive amount of bruises and blood on her. That fact makes his blood boil, how could Bellamy do that to someone like her? Someone who saved that man's younger sister? Who hasn't done anything against him or the camp. At least as far as they know.

Murphy begins to shake his head. "I don't know, man." His reply is clipped, not wanting to let any form of emotion he has toward the Grounder slip through his voice. "But one thing is certain: she isn't like the rest of the Grounders. That's a fact." Immediately Murphy begins mentally cursing. How could he say that to Bellamy? That would tip off the older man that he's thinking of the Grounder in more than an enemy like manner. That won't be good if he suspects anything and finds out his suspicions are true. It would mean certain death for him, and he can't have that. These feelings need to be pushed down, deep down. He can't feel that way towards a Grounder. He just can't.

"Go get Clarke, will you? I need to talk to her." What? Who's Clarke? Murphy makes a noise of confusion, making Bellamy chuckle slightly. "The Grounder, her name's Clarke." Clarke. Such a beautiful name, such a beautiful girl. Murphy nods in affirmation and goes over to the ladder leading up to the supply room, the torture room. Shuddering, Murphy begins to climb. "And Murphy," This causes him to turn, waiting for what Bellamy needs to say next. "Be nice." Both men start chuckling, and Murphy shakes his head and begins his ascent once more.

Uneventfully, he moves through the second floor and up the ladder. Popping his head through the hole that's acts as the door, he looks around for the Grounder... Clarke. He finally spots her sitting on an overturned box in the center of the room. She's playing with what looks to be a dark leather bracelet, rubbing it back and forth between her fingers. How odd. Murphy begins to wonder what the bracelet means to her, but stops that train of thought as soon as he realizes who it's about. No, he can't think about her. He won't think about her like that. She can only be the Grounder, the one who saved Octavia's life, the one who voluntarily went back upstairs for more torture. The reality of the situation finally dawns on him: he can't stop thinking about her like that even if he tries. Which he won't anymore. Murphy hoists himself up and walks over to where she's sitting to crouch next to her.

"Bellamy wants to see you downstairs." His voice is softer than he expects, and the sudden noise causes her to look up at him. Her blue eyes are wet with unshed tears, making Murphy wonder what has happened to her to cause her to cry. "What's wrong?" He questions, kneeling in front of her to see her better. Clarke's face is red but not blotchy, suggesting that she hasn't shed a single tear yet. That fat makes Murphy feel no better. He needs to know what has made this beautiful Grounder to feel so low.

"Oc-Octavia..." Her angelic voice stutters. "She-she could've died. I should've... I should've been there sooner. She wouldn't have gotten this bad. I should've stopped... him... sooner. I could've prevented this. Octavia wouldn't be this bad, and I wouldn't be here." A tear slides out of her closed eyes. "I shouldn't be here." Without thinking, Murphy wipes the tear away, causing her to look up at him once more. Eyes that earlier held passion and care, are now full of sadness and guilt. Murphy needs to help her, so he takes her head in his hands before speaking.

"Did you torture Octavia?" She shakes her head no. "Did you attempt to bring her here, back to us?" Clarke nods her head yes. "Did you help heal Octavia?" Another nod yes. "Then why are you blaming yourself? You have done everything you could. Hell, Bellamy isn't even blaming you for it all, and that's incredibly rare. You saved his sister, and he won't soon forget it. You have done nothing wrong, Clarke." Her eyes flash with fear and she begins to pull back, Murphy realizes his mistake. "Bellamy told me your name, I hope you don't mind." She sighs, before sitting still once again.

"No, honestly it's nice to be called by name. Instead of 'Grounder', 'thing', or 'prisoner'. Thank you..." She trails off, not knowing his name, which he supplies without hesitation. "Thank you, Murphy." She grabs one of his hands which was still on her cheek.

Glancing down at her lips, he makes a split second decision. He begins to lean in, and it doesn't escape his notice that she does, as well. Before reaching her lips, Murphy stops, glancing to her eyes for permission, which are currently fixed on his lips. Good enough for him. Closing the even smaller gap, he brushes her lips lightly. They're soft and inviting, just like he imagined. Parting after a few seconds, they rest their heads against each other. When his eyes open, hers aren't open yet. A musical laugh escapes her, startling both of them. Her hand flies to her mouth, silencing it instantly.

She removes her hand after a moment. "That was..." Trailing off, she obviously doesn't know what to say, or how it will affect him.

"Amazing." Murphy confesses, smiling at her when she looks up at him. He brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face, trailing his hand down her cheek afterwards. She chuckles once more, causing him to join in. Murphy leans in for another peck, before Clarke pulls back.

"Didn't you say something about Bellamy wanting to see me?" Clarke asks, a twinkle returning to her eyes as she rises and sidesteps his still kneeling form. When Murphy righted himself and turns around, she's standing by the closed door, which Murphy never remembers closing. He crosses the span off the room in a few steps, having not been far from where she's standing. Murphy captures here lips in another kiss, this one more intense than the last two, each aware that this may be the last one. Once they pull apart, Murphy speaks.

"You're evil." Her response is a simple smile, before he opens the door and descends before her. After he's on the floor of the second level, and determines that there is no one else, she starts her journey down the ladder. He stares at her ass when he sees it. He doesn't need to worry about anyone else noticing, since it's just the two of them. She stops halfway down and Murphy begins to worry, until she turns toward him.

"Were you staring at my ass, Mr. Murphy?" He shrugs his shoulders, not admitting he was. She begins descending once more, letting him help her when she's near enough for him to reach her. "Such a gentleman." She remarks, still in his warm embrace. He chuckles, appreciating that she thinks of him that way. She wraps her arms around him as well, effectively trapping him, which he has no problem with. Clarke rests her head against his chest with a content sigh, leading him to rest his on hers. Murphy hates to break the comfortable silence, but he feels he has to.

"Clarke." He speaks up, lifting her head to look at him. "Do you think I took advantage of you? Do you think I am?" She begins to protest adamantly, saying he hasn't, that he isn't. "Because... I like you, Clarke. I think you're amazing in every possible way. You are incredibly caring, you are so strong, you have an amazing smile, which lights up your eyes." She smiles up at him, bringing his lips to hers. When they part, he adds quietly. "Plus, I have to say, you are a great kisser." This draws a chuckle from her, making burry her head in his chest. He pets her head in an attempt to draw her from her hiding place. He's successful after a few moments. He's surprised when she leans up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I like you to." She whispers against his lips before disentangling herself from his arms and moving over to the second door. The door that leads down to Bellamy. The door that leads to reality. Turning to face him as she makes her way down, she throws him a reassuring smile. He watches her until she disappears, before sitting on one of the pallets near him to think.

He's known her less than an hour, and he's already confessed that he likes her and has kissed her, quite a bit. His mind goes back to what Finn said before he left the drop ship, he's screwed. Maybe not with Clarke, because she's said that she likes him, but how will they deal with it around Bellamy? He doesn't want to keep quiet, he wants to tell everyone about what they have. Well... what do they have? He's confessed to liking her ad vice versa, and they've shared more than a few kisses, but what does that make them? He wants to have something with the Grounder, he hopes that she feels the same about having something with him. Slowly, his mind develops a plan: he'll wait until they're alone, and he'll ask her to be his girlfriend. Seems like a solid plan.

Making his way down the stairs, he lands on the ground floor with a soft _thud_. Bellamy and Clarke, the only two in the room that are currently conscious, turn to look at him. Clarke's smiling like a loon, and Bellamy has on a smirk than can almost pass for a half smile. Murphy cautiously walks to them, unsure of what to expect. Bellamy claps him on the shoulder and turns them to face Clarke, who's still smiling.

"Just don't take up too much of her time, alright, Murphy? We still need her to be a doctor around here." He can hear the smirk in his leader's voice. What on earth is he talking about? Fear courses through him, did he see them on the third floor? He looks at Clarke for help.

"Apparently someone forgot to close the door." She says with a pointed look at Murphy and a small frown on her face. He reaches her in less than a step, and puts a finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"What can I say?" He chuckles. "You were too hard to resist." He presses a chaste kiss on her lips before hugging her to him. She circles her arms around him as well, a small laugh escaping her.

A gagging noise comes from Bellamy, causing them both to turn to him. "Just, don't let me see that too much, okay? I still want to be able to sleep at night. I'm going to check on camp."

"Don't worry, Bellamy, you'll find a man someday." This response from Clarke causes Bellamy to sputter and Murphy to burst out laughing. Bellamy turns and makes his exit, muttering something along the lines of 'smart ass Grounder'. Murphy turns Clarke to him, having a hard time catching his breath.

"Did I mention that you're funny as hell?" She taps her chin, thinking seriously for a moment.

"No, I think you left it out from your list of praises." She loops her arms around his neck and leans in. He feels the smile on her lips as he beings to kiss back earnestly. Remembering what he was planning, he pulls back from Clarke, chucking at the pout that appears on her face.

"Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?" Murphy asks, searching her eyes for the answer.

"How can you ask that?" Murphy begins to backtrack, saying it's alright if she doesn't want to. She cuts him off before he can speak anymore. "How can you ask that, when it's obvious that my answer will be yes?" Murphy sighs, relived that she didn't reject him. He pulls her deeper into his arms, effectively silencing her as he kisses her with as much feeling as he can muster. He's truly glad with the outcome of the day.

* * *

**Yes! Some Murphy/Clarke action! It has taken me six chapters but we're there! Anyone who hates Murphy and Clarke together can just exit through that internet door on the left, the one that looks like an arrow button pointing left.**

**As always, I love your sexy face!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Please please please read this chapter, but it's not really a chapter; it's a special announcement. I'm putting a poll on my account for two weeks. On August 24, 2015, the poll will be closed.

The poll is to decide what stories I will continue. I know I only have 10, but I also have several on Wattpad and am currently writing two novels. So, to distribute my time wisely, I'm going to prioritize my stories. The winning story I will continue and finish. So fly, fly voting birds.

* * *

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
